Never Say Never
by othlvr16
Summary: The orginal Gleeks are back with families and problems of their own as well as their children. Prepare for surprises and heartbreaks, love and lust, School and Glee, Girls with Girls, Girls with Guys and Abigail Fabray learning the hard way.
1. The Old and the New

**A/N-So this is my first try at a Glee story and I decided to set it in the future. Now I have only seen maybe the first 9 episodes (I plan to see the others before season 2 starts) so I won't be sticking to some things. Other things I will though with my own twists.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Old and the New

Three members of the older generation of Glee Club at McKinley High School stood in front of a closed case holding two trophies…Glee Club won nationals in their Junior and Senior Years. The three adults that were standing in front of the case were Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray.

"It's weird right?" Noah asks as he rubs his chin.

Rachel and Quinn looked at him in confusion.

"Is it weird that after us Glee didn't make it anywhere?"

Rachel sighs and nods her head.

"You are right Noah, but I have a feeling that this year things are going to change because I am running Glee and I can guarantee we make it to nationals."

Noah looks at Quinn and sees her stare at Rachel lovingly.

"Do you want to tell your wife that it may take longer considering Glee is down like 2 people?"

Quinn frowns and shakes her head.

"Noah, do not make my wife sad. I mean it," Quinn says as she grabs her wife's hand and kisses it. Rachel flashes Quinn a smile.

"Noah, I never really understood you. Why did you decide to teach girls varsity basketball?"

Noah raises an eyebrow and glances at Quinn who shrugs her shoulders.

"Because of a certain freshman girl last year that managed to be the only freshman ever to make varsity, that just happens to be your daughter."

Quinn and Rachel smile as they look down the hallway and a group of teenagers who frown when they smile at them.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

At the end of the hallway the new generation frowned, Aaron Puckerman, Sofia Lopez, and Abigail Fabray.

"I hate that my dad works here," Aaron complains to his friends.

Sofia smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad my parents don't work here because that would suck."

"You two have nothing to complain about. I have _both_ of my parents working here," Abigail complains while she throws her bag in her locker.

"Aw, Abby, don't be like that. Rachel and Quinn are like the "it" couple for teachers here."

Abby shakes her head.

"Gag me."

"You should actually think about their history," Aaron states.

Abby turns around and crosses her arms around her stomach.

"Do you really want me to actually think about their past because I got to say, it wasn't all good you know?"

Aaron rolls his eyes.

"That's tr-"

"ABBY!"

Abigail groans and rolls her eyes. Abby pulls her brown hair into a pony tail quickly before the blonde haired girl dressed in a Cheerios uniform comes running towards her.

"Stacy, what's up?"

Stacy wraps her arms around Abby's neck. Aaron looks at Sofia who looks sad and jealous…maybe.

"I had a nice time last night. You really know what you are doing don't you?" Stacy asks with a smirk.

Abby smiles and nods her head.

"I'm glad it was good for you."

Sofia rolls her eyes and walks away from the scene. Aaron watches her go sadly. He turns back towards the annoying girls in front of him.

"So, I was thinking we could do something tonight," Stacy whispers into Abby's ear before licking the side of her neck and pulling away slowly.

Abby pulls Stacy's arms away from her neck.

"You know the rules Stacy; I don't date the same person twice."

Stacy's smile turns into a frown and then quickly into anger.

"You mean you don't have sex with the same person twice," Stacy spats with anger.

Abby rolls her eyes and eventually nods her head.

"Well yeah."

Aaron bites his lip and looks down to stop the laughter. The sound of a slap fills the hallway and when Aaron looks up again Abby is rubbing her cheek with her hand and Stacy is running down the hallway.

"You kind of deserved that."

Abby glares at Aaron.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

At the other end of the hallway Quinn, Rachel and Puck where watching the scene.

"I can't believe she did that," Noah states with a grin.

Quinn and Rachel frown and shake their head.

"What was that all about anyway?"

Quinn turns to Noah and sighs.

"Let's just say Abby acts the same way you did in high school."

Noah grimaces and looks down at his ring finger which currently had a ring on it. He was glad that he managed to get out of his whorish ways and commit to one girl his senior year, Amy Jeffries, who just happened to be his wife now and the mother of his son Aaron.

"She'll find her way. I did."

"I hope so," Rachel murmurs.

Rachel looks over at her daughter and waves at her to come over here. She sees Abby roll her eyes and she starts walking closer to them.

Noah notices Abby's approach and decides to head to the locker room.

"What's up?" Abby asks.

"Please tell me you did not break that girl's heart," Rachel pleads.

"I did not break that girl's heart," Abby states.

Quinn frowns at her daughter's behavior and stands closer to her wife.

"Abigail, do not mock your mother. Stacy is a nice girl and now she is added to the list of Cheerios with broken hearts."

Abby rolls her eyes.

"I tell them flat out what I want mom, okay? It's not my fault if they still go for it."

"Look, I don't understand why you won't do a relationship."

Abby shrugs her shoulders.

"It's easier this way. I have to go though, so I will see you two after my practice."

Quinn and Rachel watch as their daughter walks around the corner. Quinn turns to Rachel.

"I better go to. My students aren't going to teach themselves and neither is yours," Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel leans down and kisses Quinn quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rachel stays still as she watches Quinn walk down the hallway. She glances down at her own ring finger and smiles. Marriage was good for them, having a baby was good for them. She just wished that their daughter would learn to love because something tells her if she finds the right person it could change her life, just like Quinn did with hers.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, is anyone interested in where I could take this?


	2. Dreams

**A/N-I didn't get very many reviews which makes me kind of sad, but to those of you have responded said that you would like for me to continue so that's what I'm going to do.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Dreams

Walking into the empty gym Abby smiled in satisfaction. This was her favorite place in the world, the school gymnasium. Growing up she heard her mother Rachel talk about her dreams of being on Broadway and her other mother Quinn told her that it happened the second year that they were in New York.

She grew up with her parents talking about their dreams for her, but they never listened to what she wanted. It was okay though, at least for her. Rachel wanted her to sing or act and become famous and star on Broadway like her. Quinn wanted her to be a cheerleader for awhile and then it went to Lawyer and then to a Doctor.

The truth was that Abby didn't want those things. She wanted to play basketball. She wanted to get a scholarship and play at a great school. She wanted to get out of Lima even though she's only been there for 7 years.

Her grandpa Adam and grand-pop Samuel are the only ones that know what she wants and somehow Abby is okay with that.

Abby picks up the ball and starts shooting all the while thinking about her life.

She had heard stories about how her parents used to be. She heard how Rachel was slushied most of her high school career. And how her nicknames _Treasure Trail, Stubbles and Man-hands_ hurt her at times, but it never brought her down. She heard how it was Quinn that was behind most of those names and in an instant it was Quinn that made it all stop, when Rachel was nice to her after Noah had gotten her pregnant. Quinn's parents had kicked her out and she had nowhere to go so Rachel told her to move in. Eventually she did and that began what people nowadays call Faberry.

A voice from behind her made her stop bouncing the ball.

"You're a little early for practice aren't you?"

Abby turned around and smiled at her coach.

"Come on Uncle Noah, what else am I going to do?"

Noah looked down at his watch and sighed.

"You could head down to your mother's classroom for a start."

Abby bit her lip and sighed.

"How late am I?"

"About 5 minutes."

Abby nods her head and throws the ball to Noah.

"Are you and you're parents still coming for dinner?" Noah asked gently.

"Yes. Of course I want to be there. I want to see how Beth is," Abby says with a smile. She misses her older sister.

Noah nods his head.

"Good Amy will be glad. You need to get to class."

Abby nods her head and runs out of the gym. Noah just shakes his head and shoots the ball from where he is standing. It makes it in and Noah smiles.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Quinn looks at the empty desk and sighs.

"Has anyone seen Abigail this afternoon?"

Nobody answers the questions for two reasons. One, that would get a few others in trouble mostly because they would have to explain that Abby shows up late on purpose and two, because when Abby does enter the classroom the interaction between Mrs. Fabray and little Fabray is exciting.

Just then the door opens and Abby steps through it she purposely avoids looking at her mother and takes a seat in her desk.

"Abigail, you're late again."

Abby looks down at her invisible watch and sighs.

"Sorry, I was busy."

Quinn glares at the girl and puts her hands on her hips as she leans against her desk.

"Care to explain to me where you were?"

"Not really."

Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Next time you want to throw a ball in a hoop make sure it isn't during my class hour or any other's for that matter. I hate talking to your teachers."

The classroom laughs and Abby smirks.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Fabray."

Quinn lets out a smile and makes her way to the whiteboard.

"Alright class, I'm going to assume that you actually did the homework and if not then you have to impress me with your acting skills. What are the central conflicts in _Hamlet_?"

Nobody raises their hand. Abby looks around the room and sighs, but eventually raises her hand.

"Abby care to tell me?"

Abby nods her head.

"Political because Claudius usurped his father's throne, Oedipal because of the undercurrents with his mother. And then there is the timeless question of insanity. Is he really seeing his father's ghost or is he simply mad?"

Quinn stays silent for a minute, but then smiles.

"Brilliant, at least I know you do your homework."

The class erupted in laughter.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel walks into the music room with a smile on her face. Try-outs for Glee club were last week and now is the first official meeting. She was disappointed when Abby never came, but it was as expected. In fact Rachel never even heard her sing before which was weird for her. She was surprised when Aaron and Sofia made it.

Her smile grew bigger when she saw the full room.

"Welcome to Glee!" Rachel says with excitement. "This will be a good experience for all of you, trust me on this."

The door to the classroom opens and an older looking Mr. Schuster walks through it.

"Is there room for one more?" Mr. Schuster says with a smile.

"You guys I want you to meet the old Glee instructor."

Everyone in the room waves their hand. Aaron and Sofia just sit in the corner looking bored.

Mr. Schuster walks closer to Rachel and Rachel tells her students to talk quietly.

"I noticed that Abby wasn't here, but surprisingly Sofia and Aaron are."

Rachel sighs and nods her head.

"I know, but she doesn't sing so no Glee for her. Besides she has basketball."

"How are things with you and Quinn?"

Mr. Schuster was close to Rachel and Quinn. He was their mentor and a father figure for Quinn and they managed to stay in touch over the years.

"Sad, we can't have any more kids so; we're kind of sad right now."

Mr. Schuster frowns.

"I'm sorry about that Rachel."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"It's okay, because we have Abby. Everything is going to be fine."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Made a banner for this story a few days ago, hopefully you like it. The link is on my profile, but I'll post it here as well.

**h t t p:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/NeverSayNever(dot)png**

**Who would you like to see in future chapters?**


	3. Charley

**A/N-I loved the feedback so far. I'm so glad you all are interested in this story. I didn't think it was any good, but I'm glad you enjoy it. A few reviewers wanted longer updates and I am slowly getting there, but hopefully this will suffice…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Charley

Abby walks into her last class of the day which was Home Economics. Abby didn't really like this class, but mostly because she didn't have a lab partner. Abby takes her seat and starts chatting with Aaron and Sofia who were lab partners and sitting at the table across from her.

"So, are you guys really doing this whole Glee thing?"

Both Aaron and Sofia nod their heads.

"Abby I don't see why you hate Glee so much," Sofia comments.

"It's not that I don't hate Glee because obviously my family has musical background, but this is high school and Glee is number one on the Social Suicide ladder."

"I don't like being part of school hierarchy _chica_," Sofia states.

"Me neither. I don't care," Aaron says.

"Whatever," Abby mumbles to herself.

Right before the bell rings a girl walks into the classroom and she's wearing jeans and a concert T-shirt. She was wearing glasses and had brown hair. Abby saw her teacher, Mrs. Gellar point at the empty seat beside her. It looked like she was getting a lab partner.

The brown haired girl sits down next to Abby and smiles.

"Hi," Abby greets with a smile.

The girl looks at her and smiles shyly.

"Hi."

"My name is Abigail Fabray, but you can call me Abby."

"My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charley."

"That, I can do."

"Alright everyone now listen up, the people sitting by the aisle take a look to your left," Abby takes a look to her left and smiles at Charley. "This will be your partner for the rest of the year he or she will help with all lessons and yes before you ask that includes the ever famous marriage/baby test." Mrs. Gellar looks at the looks and smiles. "And Matt, David, Charley and Abby before you ask, no there is no switching partners."

As the teacher continues to talk Charley writes something on a piece of paper and hand it to Abby.

_Are you going to be okay with this?_

_**Yeah, are you?**_

_Of course I am. I think this is going to be fun_

Abby looks up from the paper and smiles at Charley. The teacher gives the class time to get things settled and start up on their first project so Abby starts talking to Charley.

"So, have you been hit with a slushy yet?"

Abby sees Charley's smile fall from her face.

"The kids do that here?"

Abby slowly nods her head.

"Well that sucks, but no I haven't which probably means that at some point I will get hit, but it's no big deal. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"What do you mean?"

Charley sighs and looks at Abby.

"At my old school, I was the target which means every slushy went to me. I don't get it. There's a reason that I choose not to fit in so I get a slushy for it. I don't understand. When did you get a slushy?" Charley asks so she doesn't get in an even worse mood.

"I haven't," Abby whispers.

Charley looks at Abby and normally Abby would take this as a flirting thing, but clearly it wasn't. Charley notices the muscles of Abby's arms and the wristband that Abby wore on her wrist.

"You're a jock, that's why."

That was the last thing Charley said to Abby the rest of class.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Abby walks out of the class room after Charley and she stands in the hallway and watches Charley walk to her locker. Around the corner Abby can see Justin Dennison walking towards Charley with a slushy in his hand, a cherry one at that. Abby rushes over to Charley.

"Get out of the way," Abby says loudly.

Charley backs up and trips over a back pack sitting on the ground. While Charley fell to the ground Justin had let go of his slushy and Abby managed to get in front of Charley and let it dump all over her.

The teachers and students clearly got confused when their own, Abigail Sarah Fabray take a slushy for the new girl.

If you looked at the faces of Quinn, Rachel and Noah, you would see pride in all of them and small tears in Rachel's eyes.

"MOVE ON DENNISON!" Abby yells while slushy falls from her hair.

Justin Dennison, football player, freaks and runs away. Abby bends down and holds out her hand for Charley on the floor.

"It will be okay for you. I promise you that," Abby says with a smile.

Abby walks up to Rachel, Quinn and Noah and blushes.

"I need some clothes," Abby mumbles.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Rachel says as she ushers her daughter into the nearest bathroom, a bathroom where Rachel had spent most of her high school years in.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

As Rachel was wringing out her daughter's shirt Abby was busy getting slushy out of her hair.

"Why'd you do it?" Rachel asks softly.

Abby puts a towel to dry her hair.

"I've heard your stories ma; no one should have to feel like that not even the new girl. You didn't deserve it then and Charley doesn't deserve it now."

Quinn walks into the bathroom with Abby's basketball jersey and shorts.

"It's all you had," Quinn says as she hands the clothes to her daughter.

"Thanks," Abby says before walking into the stall to change.

"You may find this weird, but I never thought that I would have to help my daughter clean slushy off of her clothes," Rachel says with a frown.

Quinn steps closer to her wife.

"Do you want to know what I saw out there?" Rachel nods her head. "I saw the next generation making a difference. Some kids follow in their parent's footsteps and I'm happy to say that Abby didn't follow in mine."

Rachel sighs.

"No, she followed mine."

Abby slowly opens up the stall door and sees how affectionate her parents were with each other. There are times in Abby's life where she wanted what they had, but she felt like she never deserved it because in truth she didn't think it was possible for her to love. It made it easier and less complicated, but there are moments that Abby has that she just wishes that things could change.

Abby rolls her eyes when she sees her parents kiss.

"Uncle Noah wants us over for dinner. We get to see Beth finally so could you two stop making out for like 5 minutes and let me leave. I'm kind of late for practice."

Rachel and Quinn pull away and smile.

"Go to practice, we will pick you up later."

Abby kisses both her mother's cheek and runs out the door.

"I'm proud of her," Quinn announces when it's just Rachel and her left in the bathroom.

"Me, too and now I have to go see the glee students. It's going to be the talk of the hour."

Quinn laughs and nods her head.

"You got lucky. You get to have meetings during the day."

"I just got lucky because I have free period when all my Glee students do."

Quinn glances to the closed door and sighs.

"I'm going to have to deal with either bitchy cheerleaders or heartbroken ones."

"I feel sorry for you and the funny part is it's caused by our daughter."

Rachel and Quinn continue to laugh until they had to go.

"I'll meet you in the gym after everything," Quinn says as she and Rachel exit the bathroom.

"Good luck with the Cheerios."

"Good luck with the Gleeks."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Fabray, over here now!" Noah yells after blowing his whistle.

Abby jogs up to her uncle and frowns.

"What's wrong coach?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, with the whole slushy deal."

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Noah smiles and nods his head.

"Alright," Noah blows his whistle twice signaling the end of drills. The team walks closer to their coach. "We are going to have a game. I want red shirts on the left side and white shirts on the right. Let's get this started."

The ball was thrown in the air and it was passed to Abby. She and the rest of the reds ran towards the other end of the court, but Abby found herself blocked. She passes the ball to a teammate and they shoot and score.

Noah smiles at Abby's work. She was clearly talented. Noah was glad that he was in Abby's life. As a teenager Noah didn't have his father. Everyone knew that and it made Noah upset about it. When he got Quinn pregnant he swore he would stick by her and he did. Quinn gave Beth up and they stayed in contact and he always told Beth he would be there for her. Then Noah found the love of his life and a few years later she got pregnant with their son Aaron. This time around he was financially stable and he didn't want to let him go.

In no way is Abby related to him, but it still made him happy that Abby called him Uncle Noah. When Quinn conceived Abby he had sat down with Rachel and Quinn and told them that he hoped that he could be a male influence in Abby's life. Rachel and Quinn cried and told him that it shouldn't be a problem and as it turned out it was true. Any father, daughter things that happened at school and Abby wanted to go she went to her Uncle Noah. It made him smile that in Abby's eyes he was her father, well sort of.

Noah blows his whistle signaling the end of practice.

"Alright ladies hit the showers and I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls on the team headed to the locker room while Noah headed to his office. Abby picked up the basketballs and returned them to the rack. She was surprised when Charley helped her. Abby never saw her walk into the gym.

"Thanks," Abby says with a small smile.

"I should be the one thanking you," Charley says as she walks closer to Abby.

"You didn't deserve the slushy and besides I finally got mine," Abby says with a small chuckle.

Charley slowly walks up to Abby and kisses her softly on the mouth. Abby never responded because she was too stunned to do anything. Charley pulls away and smiles.

"Thank you."

Abby watches as Charley walks out the gym with a small swagger in her hips.


	4. Good News or Bad?

**A/N-I'm back again and with a brand new chapter which is longer than the last one so I was happy about that because I sort of suck at having long chapters. We get further into the lives of everyone and I hope you enjoy my take on it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Good News or Bad

Abby smiled when she entered her parent's car. The only thing she could keep on her mind was the sweet and simple kiss that Charley had given her in the gym. Thinking about the past few hours Abby had no idea why she stood and took the slushy for Charley. Maybe it was because Charley had said that she was the target at her old school. Maybe it was because she didn't want Charley to feel what her mama felt when she was in high school or maybe it had to do with the fact that Charley intrigued her. Either way she couldn't let the smile on her face slip.

Both Quinn and Rachel noticed the smile on their daughter's face and they were happy about it – sometimes – other times they didn't like it so much. Her smile meant one of two things, Abby had news about basketball or she found another girl – or guy- for her next conquest. They didn't really like the ladder.

"Sweetie, what's with the smile on your face?" Quinn asks once her daughter gets situated in the back seat.

"Nothing," Abby replies in short.

Quinn looks towards her wife who just shrugs her shoulders before she pulls out of her parking lot.

"So, Abby are you excited to see Beth tonight?" Rachel asks as she looks in her rearview mirror at her daughter.

Abby nods her head enthusiastically.

"Of course I haven't seen Beth in a couple a months."

"Couple _of _months," Quinn corrects.

Abby rolls her eyes and Rachel smiles at the banter.

In truth all three of them were excited to see Beth. It has been awhile since the Fabray family has seen Beth, now 20 years old. At 16, Puck and Quinn had made the hard decision to give Beth to a respected family. It was a shock to everyone when said respected family was only one, Shelby Corcoran. She also happened to be Rachel's biological mother.

At first Rachel had been upset, mostly because Shelby had decided that she didn't want a relationship with her daughter and instead she just went and adopted a new one, but over the years Rachel and Shelby have gained the mother and daughter relationship that Rachel had wanted.

When Shelby had said that she would adopt Beth she made it a point to have Puck and Quinn keep in contact because she knew what it was like not to be and she didn't want that for them. They've been to everyone of Beth's birthday parties, along with Rachel.

A few months after Beth was given up was when Rachel and Quinn's semi-friendship had turned into something more. Quinn had made it a point that she didn't want to have to go through what she had went through with Puck and she had confided in Rachel her worst fears. Rachel had sat and listened to everything and all it took was one kiss and everything had changed.

After high school they had went to New York so that Rachel could have her dream of being on Broadway and Quinn had went to school for a degree and it ended up being an education major.

After three years of bliss with a few fights in between they had decided that marriage was the next step and considering the laws had finally changed they went for it. A year later they decided to have Abby.

At four years old Beth had not only a little sister, but she had a little brother as well. At the same time that Quinn had become pregnant with Abigail, Puck's wife Amy had also gotten pregnant.

Beth, Abby and Aaron had somewhat grown up together even being in different states. The made a plan that during holidays it would be a huge gathering and everyone was grateful for it.

When Beth graduated high school she decided that New York was her best option, after hearing all the stories from Quinn and Rachel about their time spent there. Shelby didn't want it to happen, but she knew at some point she had to let her little girl go and she did.

Beth was on break from school which was why everyone was meeting for dinner. It had been a few months since she last saw her siblings and extended family.

Rachel pulls up to the driveway and once the car is parked Abby heads inside.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Rachel and Quinn walk inside the house and straight to the kitchen. Rachel pulls out a bowl of fruit and Quinn grabs a bottle of water.

Rachel turns to Quinn and struggles with what she is about to say. She knows that it would hurt Quinn, but she's been thinking about it more and more lately. Considering what the date is so close to.

"I've been thinking about something lately."

Quinn steals a piece of fruit and puts it in her mouth.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Have you thought anymore about adoption?"

"I don't want to talk about this Rachel," Quinn hisses through her teeth.

Rachel steps closer to her wife and puts her arms around her.

"I know what you are feeling okay? I feel it to," Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear. "It hurts Quinn, but we both want this."

Quinn pulls away from her wife and wipes her eyes.

"It hurts, baby, it's so close."

"I know."

In the background, Abby leans against the side of the wall with tears in her eyes. Abby knew what they were talking about.

Her parents were talking about her little brother.

Lucas Andrew Fabray.

And he was stillborn.

Abby wipes away her tears and runs upstairs to get ready for dinner.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sofia walks inside her house and sighs as she sits down on the couch. Her mama looks up from her case file and raises an eyebrow. Santana Lopez knew what it was all about. Her daughter had a crush and said crush didn't know about it. She also knew it was on her best friend's daughter and all around school player, a fact that Santana did not like at all.

Santana closes her case file and looks at her daughter.

"What's the matter mija?"

"I don't know," Sofia says with a pout.

"Your lip is going to stay like that if it stays there."

Sofia lets out a small smile and sits closer to her mama.

"I think I have a crush on my best friend or well kind of both of them."

Santana closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Let me guess, it would be Quinn and Rachel's daughter and Puck and Amy's son."

Sofia looks at her mama in awe.

"How'd you know?"

Santana smirks and caps the pen that was rested behind her ear.

"I'm a mother, I know these things."

"I think I just have to deal with things on my own."

"I hear that. I remember when it took me forever to admit to your mom that I liked her."

"That's because you don't do emotions."

"I do too…sometimes," Santana mumbles.

Sofia pats her mother's shoulder.

"I know, at least with me and mom, speaking of which when will she be home?"

Brittany was currently on her trip to teach dance to underprivileged kids and adults for free all around the states. Her three month long tour was coming to an end and both Sofia and Santana wanted her home.

"In a few days and by then this case will be done with so we can all go and do something."

"So, what case are you working with now?"

Santana smiles and opens up her family.

"It's adoption right now. Two lesbians want to adopt a 14 year old girl whose parents haven't given up their rights yet."

After graduation, Santana and Brittany were able to get themselves out of Lima, Ohio. Santana got into Law school where she earned her degree and now practices Family Law.

It seemed like the graduates of Lima, Ohio had all decided to get together and get pregnant together, but in reality it was all a coincidence. Santana couldn't get pregnant while she was in law school so her and Brittany decided that Brittany would be the one to be pregnant and Brittany was adamant that she wanted to carry Santana's baby so they had used Santana's eggs. And it was a success.

"I hope those two women get lucky because that would be cool."

Santana smiles and nods her head.

"Of course it would and I have a feeling that this is another case won."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel, Quinn, and Abby walked inside the Puckerman house with small smiles on their faces. Aaron was sitting on the couch playing his videogames and Abby sat down next to him and started playing right along. Quinn headed to the kitchen to see if she could help Amy and Rachel made her way downstairs to the basement where she knew Noah was. It had been the same routine every time they had come over.

Quinn enters the kitchen and sees Amy stirring the sauce.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ames?"

Amy turned around and smiled.

"I'd love the help Quinn. Could you maybe make the salad?"

Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Of course."

Amy and Quinn had a weird friendship. They had all met Amy senior year when she was the new transfer student. In Quinn's mind this wasn't the person she saw for Noah Puckerman, but Amy had proven herself many a times. Amy had moved because her father had lost his job and had gotten a new one in Lima. She had joined Glee and that's where she met Puck. It was never love at first sight, but eventually Puck found himself with his first challenge, actually getting the girl to talk to him. Amy loved playing hard to get and loved the fact that she had Noah wrapped around her finger. Amy was surprised when Quinn questioned her about her intentions. She had heard the rumors that Quinn and Puck were meant to be, but when Amy had found the love in both Quinn and Rachel's eyes she knew the rumors were negative, but either way she knew if she had wanted Puck she needed to get passed Quinn and eventually she did.

"So, how have you been with everything?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders and sighs as she tosses the salad.

"It's been a year and Rachel wants adoption, but I don't know if I can go through that."

Amy turns off the stove and faces Quinn.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to go through the loss of losing a child, I lost my son, there have been times in my life where I thought I had lost Abigail and adoptions aren't fool proof. It might not work. I just don't want myself to get excited and then lose."

"Isn't Santana the best Family lawyer you know?"

Quinn smiles.

"She's the only lawyer I know, but I've just got to deal with it I guess."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel walks down the stairs and sees Noah sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand flipping through TV channels.

"Welcome Berry," Noah greets after taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey Noah," Rachel says as she sits down next to him.

Noah hands Rachel a beer and she starts to drink.

Ever since she lost her son she had found her healing process had been with Noah. Both were surprised by that fact, but welcomed it non-the-less. Noah and Finn weren't really friends anymore and he needed a friend. He was sorry to hear that Rachel and Quinn had lost their baby mostly because he knew how excited they were to have him. He was the one who started and finished the nursery. He was also the one that turned it back into a study when Lucas was no more.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks softly.

"I'm getting there," Rachel takes a breath. "I'm getting there."

The room was silent until Noah broke the silence.

"Amy's pregnant."

Rachel downed the rest of her beer.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Aaron looked around the room and paused his game.

"What are you doing?" Abby asks.

"I have to tell you something."

Abby rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to get so dramatic, just tell me."

"My mom's pregnant."

Abby freezes and sets her controller on the table. Before she has a chance to respond there's a knock on the door and it opens revealing a blonde haired twenty year old.

"Hey family," Beth says with a smile.

Aaron and Abby smile at their sister and get up to give her a hug.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too."

A yell from the kitchen from Amy got everyone to enter the dining room.

"Dinner's ready!"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Puck and Amy took the ends of the table, Rachel and Quinn took one side of the table and Beth, Aaron and Abigail took the other side. The night's dinner was spaghetti without meatballs because Abby doesn't like them, and Italian bread.

"So, how is everything?" Amy asks with a smile.

"It's delicious," Beth says with a smile.

Everyone agrees and Abby and Aaron just continue to eat without saying anything. Ever since Aaron had told her the news Abby hasn't looked at him.

Everyone at the table looked at them and waited, but nothing happened so Beth decided to change the subject.

"So, I have some things to tell all of you," Beth says after she puts down her fork.

"What is it?" Abby asks once she takes sip of her water.

"Well do you guys remember my boyfriend Daniel?"

Beth looks around the table and sees everyone nod their head. Puck had a scowl on his face. He didn't really like Daniel. Quinn looked like she knew what was about to happen, but didn't say anything. Rachel and Amy just smiled waiting for the news. Beth looked at her siblings and Aaron looked bored and Abby looked sad somewhat.

"Well he has asked me to marry him," Beth holds out her left hand. "And I have said yes."

Rachel, Amy and Quinn leap up in excitement and runs over to Beth to give her a hug. Puck puts his napkin on the table and leaves the room. Aaron just rolls his eyes and Abby runs out the room. Beth watches all of this happen and she doesn't know what to think.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Beth finds Abby in the back yard lying down and looking at the stars.

Beth had always been close to Abby ever since she was born and she knew her sister was upset about something, maybe it was her, maybe it was something else entirely, but being that she's a big sister she wanted to find out.

Beth lies down next to Abby and starts talking.

"What's on your mind?"

"You're getting married," Abby whispers.

"I know I am, but that's not what is worrying you. Tell me what's wrong Abberz," Beth pleads.

"You're not going to forget about me are you?" Abby asks as she turns her head to look at her sister.

"Of course not, I love you Abby. You are my sister and nothing is going to change that."

"Amy's pregnant."

Beth nods her head.

"I was just told. It must be hard. Aaron gets something that you always wanted. Quinn and Rachel are taking it hard to."

"Do you want to know why I don't do second dates?"

"I've always wanted to know."

"It's because of love. Lucas wasn't even born yet and I loved him, but someone out there didn't want me to be a big sister. They took him away from me and it's because I loved him. I don't love because I don't want to hurt anymore. I hate it," Abby cries into Beth's shoulder.

Beth rubs Abby's back in a soothing motion.

"I love you Abby," Beth whispers in her sister's ear.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It's not fair," Quinn says as she sits on the front porch of the Puckerman household.

"I know," Rachel states as she sighs.

"What did we do wrong?" Quinn asks her wife with tears in her eyes.

Rachel grabs Quinn's face in her hands.

"We didn't do anything wrong, okay? It happens. It happens sometimes and there isn't anything we could have done differently then what we did so don't blame yourself, quit blaming yourself, baby, because it wasn't your fault."

Quinn cries and nods her head. Rachel brings her wife closer to her and Quinn cries into her shoulder.

From the window inside Amy sighs and leans closer to her husband.

"Are you happy about this pregnancy?" Amy asks hesitantly.

"It wasn't planned, but I'm happy. I just don't want to show it because of what Rachel and Quinn went through. It sucks that it happened to two great people."

"This has been a bad night," Amy says with a small chuckle.

Noah kisses the top of her head and smiles.

"That maybe true, but things are going to work out."

"You should probably tell Beth that."

"Why?"

"Because she saw you walk out when she delivered her news. What's the problem that you have with Daniel anyway?"

"I just don't like the dude. He ain't good enough for Beth."

Amy sighs and shakes her head.

"So help me god if we have a girl."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Quinn and Rachel lost a baby which is sad. Beth is engaged. Amy's pregnant and things are just starting. We got a small glimpse of Santana and Sofia who has love troubles between her two best friends.

**Still undecided if I want to bring Finn and some of the others into the story mostly because I don't really like them, but if you can come up with a small story arc or background for them I would be happy to put them in. However the main focus of this story is about the Puckermans and the Fabrays.**

**Would you like to see Faberry go for adoption?**

**Who do you want Sofia to end up with?**

**Should Charley be the one that Abby takes a chance with?**

**Please let me know and I am thanking you in ahead for the reviews I am bound to get.**


	5. Trouble

**A/N-I apologize that it's been so long, but I wanted to get a longer chapter out…hopefully this will work.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Trouble

Quinn, Rachel and Abby take a seat on their couch after a long night at the Puckerman's home. The drive home was silent with everyone lost in their thoughts. Quinn was thinking about how the world apparently hates her because she couldn't have a baby, but Amy could. Rachel was thinking about more future plans and wondering if her wife was actually going to be okay and Abby was thinking about Beth and her best friend. They were all in a sad mood.

Quinn leans against her wife and takes her hands in hers. Abby leans against the other side of the couch and looks at the ceiling. No one was voicing their opinions when they all had them. Abby's voice broke their thoughts.

"It sucks, right? The whole pregnancy thing,"

"Yep," Quinn says as she snuggles further into Rachel's side.

"I concur with that statement as well," Rachel states with a sigh.

Abby sits up and looks at her mother.

"Can't you just say that you agree instead of being all knowledge-y?"

Quinn smirks and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Alright Miss English teacher, what would you say to our daughter's English at the moment?"

"It's late and she's tired, mostly," Quinn says with a yawn.

Soon after the yawn, Abby's follows. Quinn kisses Rachel and stands up.

"Alright, girly, it's up to bed for you," Quinn says with a small smile grazing her lips.

Quinn holds out her hand for Abby to take and the other one for Rachel to take.

"I need to get my girls to bed," Quinn says with a small smile.

The family members walk up the stairs and drop off the youngest at her door. Quinn and Rachel wish Abby a goodnight and they make their way to their own bedroom.

Over the years the colors on the wall change. This year it's a light blue. The walls had pictures of Abby when she was little and pictures of Rachel on Broadway and a few of Quinn when she became McKinley's new Cheerios coach.

Quinn makes her way to the master bathroom first and Rachel gets the bed ready. It was the normal routine, but it was a great one.

When Quinn and Rachel had moved to New York so that Rachel could fulfill her dream Quinn barely saw her. She was in school and Rachel was in plays. Even when they had decided that they were going to start a family, Quinn was alone more often than not. Rachel hated that she was never at home to help Quinn with baby Abby or there to hold her wife in her arms, but she was making a living so that her family would be secure. Abby's first trip to the emergency room was the same day that Rachel decided on early retirement from her Broadway dream. Family was more important.

Quinn walks behind her wife and encircles her arms around her. Quinn places feather like kisses on Rachel's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachel leans back into her wife's arms.

"The day I quit Broadway."

Quinn shutters because she remembered that day.

"I almost lost my faith that day," Quinn whispers.

Rachel turns around and hugs Quinn closer to her.

"I almost did to, but Abigail was a fighter and she pulled through."

"It was a car accident."

"I know," Rachel mumbles before picking Quinn up.

Quinn squeals and wraps her legs around Rachel's waist. Rachel lays her down and crawls on top of her. Quinn kisses Rachel slowly and when they pull apart breathless they smile at each other. Rachel sits up so she is straddling Quinn. Quinn's hands rub up and down on Rachel's thighs.

"Are you doing okay?" Rachel whispers softly.

Quinn yawns and nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted."

Rachel leans down and kisses her wife quickly before getting up and heading off to the bathroom, but not before rolling her hips a few times and causing Quinn to moan in pleasure.

"You're such a tease!" Quinn yells softly.

Rachel leans against the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ut u ike it," Rachel's words where hard to understand due to the toothpaste.

"Baby, spit in the sink and then tell me."

Rachel heads back into the bathroom and spits out. She finishes what she is doing and changes into a pink silk nightie.

"I said but you like it."

Rachel crawls into her side of the bed and opens her arms for Quinn to snuggle up against. Their legs entangle under the covers and Quinn rests her arm against Rachel's stomach.

"I might like it."

Rachel laughs quietly and kisses Quinn before turning off the light.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you Quinn."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The next day, Abby got up to get ready for her jog. She donned on a pair of tennis shoes, put on a tank top and some shorts, grabbed her iPod and headed downstairs and out the door.

This was a cathartic release for Abigail. She tried to get exercise every day. Her mother Rachel always said that exercise as well as a balanced diet is important.

Abby runs around the corner and is surprised when she bumps into someone and they both end up on the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Abby says as she stands up. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," the girl says with a small chuckle.

Abby looks up and smiles when it's Charley standing in front of her.

"I didn't know you ran," Abby says with a smile.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Charley says with a smirk as she starts stretching her muscles.

"I'm planning on finding that out."

Charley rolls her eyes.

"We'll see about that. I've got to run, but I'll see you in school."

Abby watches as Charley takes off running and Abby's eyes seem to follow towards Charley's backside.

"Damn," she mutters before running off into a different direction.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Quinn and Rachel step into the principal's office with frowns on their faces. They both take a seat waiting to find out why they were called.

"I have to cut some of your funding."

"What?" both Quinn and Rachel yell at the same time.

"That's totally unfair, we barely have enough money as it is," Rachel complains.

"Rachel has a point. When I took over Sylvester's job I knew I wasn't going to run the cheerleader's like she did because hello, it was awful, but I also wasn't going to go spend money on frivolous things, but seriously you can't just cut the funding down."

The principal sighs and leans back in her chair.

"Rachel, Quinn you know that I don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice. I'm tied here; there is nothing I can do."

Rachel glances at Quinn and by the look in their eyes they answer the silent question.

"We can put our own money in what we spend it on right?" Quinn asks.

The principal smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, and trust me I am trying to find ways to not have to cut the funding. Mostly I am looking for ways for Glee club because they don't get much spotlight. You both remember what that was like in high school."

Quinn and Rachel nod their heads and smile.

"Thanks Tina, it's appreciated."

Tina smile turns into a frown when she delivers the next set of news.

"That's not the only reason why I asked you two to come in here."

Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes.

"What did Abigail do now?"

Rachel stays quiet and let's Tina talk.

"Nothing," Tina responds.

Quinn and Rachel look at Tina with confusion.

"Nothing?"

Tina nods her head.

"Nothing which means she isn't doing _anything_ except for English which I think has to do with you Quinn. I just recently learned that Abby's teachers have been letting her slide on her grades and work because of her being on the basketball team. I don't run my school that way. I've already talked to Puck about this so now I am telling you. Until further notice Abigail Fabray is benched for the rest of the season."

Quinn and Rachel looked shocked at the punishment.

"I know it may be harsh, but sometimes it's worth it. She can play again when she does her work and her grades are up to par, but until then no basketball."

"You do realize everyone is going to hate you right?" Quinn states with a small smile.

Tina shrugs her shoulders.

"There's nothing I can do besides I was the one that told my son he couldn't play football because his grades were bad."

"Do you want us to tell Abby or are you going to do that?" Rachel asks softly.

"I'll be talking to her right before her English class."

Quinn frowns. "Thanks a lot for that."

Tina smiles softly and responds with sorry.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After her meeting with Tina, Quinn was waiting to see how Abby was going to take the news about not being able to play basketball. She just couldn't understand why she hadn't known that Abby was doing so badly in school. It made her feel like a bad parent.

Just then the bell rings and her students enter the classroom and take a seat in their desks. Quinn took attendance and saw that Abby wasn't there. She figured that she was talking to the principal.

"Okay class…we have been working on _Hamlet_ and considering our discussion the other day I have a feeling that none of you are reading the book so guess what, that's what we are going to be doing today…we are going back to the early years…silent reading."

The students didn't put up a fight instead they just got their books out and started reading. They also had their study guides on their desk and were filling it out while reading the book.

It only took about ten minutes later for Abby to storm into the classroom red in the face. Most people would think it was because Abby was angry, but Quinn knew it was different. Abby had been crying.

The students looked up from their work and started listening to the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Abby, do you have a pass?"

"No."

Quinn sighs and rubs her forehead. "You are supposed to pick up a pass when you leave the office."

Abby turned and glared at her mother.

"If you want me to have a pass why don't you walk down there and get it yourself."

Anger was quickly coming to Quinn.

"Abigail Fabray, meet me outside," Quinn says in a motherly tone.

A boy in the front of the class snickered and Abby kicked his leg before following her mother out into the hallway.

Quinn grabs Abby's arm and positions her by the wall.

"What the hell is a matter with you?"

"Like you don't know."

"Honey, I know what it is, but you are the only one to blame, but that gives you absolutely no right for you to speak to me that way whether I'm your teacher or not, do you understand me?"

Abby stays silent wishing that this conversation was over.

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Abby yelled after managing to get out of her mother's grasp and started to walk down the hall.

"Class isn't over yet, young lady."

"Well it is for me!" Abby yells before turning the corner.

Quinn sighs as she leans against the wall. She really didn't want to have to tell Rachel this, but she had no choice.


	6. We're Not Okay

**A/N: Finally a new chapter is up. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. If you haven't you should check out the prequel to this story Before Never Say Never.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: We're Not Okay

Abby knew she was in trouble the moment she stepped foot out of the high school, but at the moment she really didn't care. Basketball was her thing and now it was taken away from her. She really didn't know what to do anymore. It didn't take Abby long to get where she wanted to go. Abby walks up the steps and knocks on the door.

Samuel opens the door in surprise when he sees his granddaughter standing before him, which was weird because he knew she was supposed to be in school.

"Abigail Sarah Fabray!"

Abby looks at her grand-pop hesitantly.

"Can I come in please?"

Sam sighs and opens the door further so Abby can step through it.

"Samuel, who is here," a voice says from the couch.

"Our granddaughter Adam."

The brown haired man stands up from the couch in concern.

"Princess, what are you doing here?"

Abby smiles at the sound of her nickname. She has been called that ever since she was born. Abby takes a seat on the couch and sighs.

"I can't play basketball anymore and I don't know what to do."

Adam and Sam look at each other before sitting on either side of their granddaughter.

"Abigail, I'm sure this could have waited until _after_ school. Do your parents know where you are?"

Abby shakes her head.

"No, I just kind of left after mom yelled at me in the hallway."

Abby just realized what time it was and shook her head.

"Why aren't you guys at work?"

Adam smiles when Abby leans into his shoulder. It was something Rachel always did when she was exhausted.

"We decided to play hooky today," Adam says with a grin. Sam smirks back and Abby rolls her eyes.

"Sorry. I ruined your day," Abby says with a yawn.

Adam rubs her granddaughter's arm soothingly.

"It's alright princess."

Abby closes her eyes and eventually falls asleep in the embrace of her grandpa. Sam looks on and smiles. They were glad to have these moments with Abby. When Rachel and Quinn decided to go to New York they were sad because they were going to miss their daughters, but in a few short years they were blessed with a granddaughter. Holding Abigail for the first time was like holding Rachel for the first time. A new experience, but they had loved every minute of it. Sam looks at his husband and smiles.

"I'm going to try and get a hold of Quinn or Rachel."

Adam nods his head and leans back on the couch closing his eyes. Sam kisses the top of his head and grabs the phone from the hallway.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel sighs as the sounds of arguing continue in the music room. It had been like this since practice started. The male lead was Jackson Debruzy and he thought he was better than everyone else. The only members of Glee club that weren't fighting were Sofia and Aaron. Glee had exactly 10 members, but Rachel needed two more.

"Okay, that's enough!" Rachel yelled.

New Directions looked at Rachel in surprise. She had never yelled at them before so this was something new.

"Jackson, you cannot keep telling everyone you are better than them. Glee isn't a solo act it's a team act and trust me you are better to learn that now then later."

"Trust me on that, she's right," a voice says from the doorway.

Rachel looks at the door and smiles. Her wife was standing there with an amused look on her face. Rachel waved her into the room and everyone rolled their eyes.

Quinn stood up in front of the group and looked at the people. She knew most of them from her English classes, but she knew a few closer than others. Sofia and Aaron were standing in the back looking bored. Jackson was standing in the front looking a lot like Finn did when he was in high school. A few of her Cheerios were here as well, Stacy and Kimberly (both of whom had relations with her daughter). The other five members she couldn't put a name to.

"What is everyone arguing about anyway? I can hear you all at the end of the hall."

"I was just informing your Cheerio here that I need a new female lead because she hasn't sung on key ever since the school year started." Jackson says in a huff.

Quinn takes a look at her wife and sees Rachel roll her eyes.

"Well Jackson I can see why the kids don't like you as much as you want them to."

Jackson looks at Quinn with his mouth open wide. Aaron and Sofia cheer for Quinn.

"You should close your mouth it's unattractive," Stacy comments with a smile.

Jackson closes his mouth and takes a seat in the nearest chair. Rachel turns to Quinn.

"What are you doing here?"

"Abby ran out of school during my class period. I just got off the phone with daddy and he said that Abby made her way there."

Rachel sighs and nods her head. She turns to the group and claps her hands to get their attention.

"You may all go home. Due to a family emergency I have to leave which means you get to as well. Jackson, try not to dwell on the fact that you have talent. And everyone else I am working on getting a few more members so that we can actually compete. That's all you may go."

The students head out of the music room and Rachel grabs her wife's hand.

"I guess we know how Abby took the news."

"She was rude Rachel to me and disrespectful."

"We'll talk to her and figure something out. Maybe get her a tutor or I could sit down with her and go over some things. You can as well. I know English isn't only your best subject."

Quinn nods her head and kisses her wife.

"Abby managed to make it to your parent's house so that's where we have to go to pick her up."

Rachel sighs and grabs her purse from the nearby chair. She grabs her wife's hand as well.

"Let's go pick her up shall we?"

"We shall."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam greets Rachel and Quinn at the door. He tells them to keep it down because Adam and Abby are sleeping on the couch. Rachel and Quinn walk to the couch and spot their daughter sleeping in her grandpa's arms. Both Rachel and Quinn smile at the scene and then follow Sam into the kitchen so that they could talk.

"What's going on with Abigail?"

Quinn takes a seat on one of the stools and Rachel wraps her arms around her from behind.

"Her grades are bad so Tina benched her until her grades are up to par."

Sam nods his head and goes to the fridge and takes out a bowl of fruit and sets it on the table. Rachel reaches for a strawberry and puts it in her mouth.

"She's worried."

"Daddy, we don't need you to analyze our daughter."

Quinn runs her hands up and down Rachel's arms that are still around her.

"Rachel, that's not what I am trying to do. She takes to us. Does she talk to you?"

Quinn and Rachel stay silent because in truth Abby hasn't talked to them at least not like she used to.

"Sam, what's going on with our daughter?" Quinn asks in a soft voice.

"She thinks all she is good at is basketball. Now that that is being taken away from her she doesn't know what to do."

"That's ridiculous," Rachel shrieked.

"Is it Rachel?"

Samuel slowly walks out of the room so the couple could talk in privacy.

Rachel turns to Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been so wrapped up in our hurt that we haven't been there for Abs. Rachel we weren't the only ones that lost somebody. She lost her brother as well."

Rachel wipes the tears from her wife's eyes.

"Baby, what are we going to do?"

Rachel rests her forehead against Quinn's and lets her own tears fall.

"We have to sit down and talk to Abigail. Then maybe we should look into family therapy. It could help all of us. Quinn we really haven't dealt with his death either."

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and brings her closer to her. She needed to feel the security.

"We have to ask Abby, but it would be good for all of us."

"Mom, mama."

Rachel and Quinn pull away and wipe their tears. They turn around at the voice of their daughter. Abby was standing by the wall with tears forming in her eyes.

Rachel and Quinn open their arms and Abby walks over to them.

"Come here baby girl," Quinn says softly.

"I'm sorry," Abby cries into Quinn's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby, it is okay." Quinn reassures her daughter.

Rachel holds both of her girls closer.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After having dinner at the Berry household, the Fabray's made their way to their own home. Abby was directed to take a seat on the couch so that they could have a family discussion. After a few moments of sitting there Rachel began to talk.

"Today, what you did Abigail was unacceptable. You know that right?"

"Yes ma'am," Abby replies softly.

"We're going to take your music and computer for a little while." Quinn states.

Abby nods her head in response.

"As for basketball there is nothing that we can do about that. It's all on you Abby. If you want to play again then you need to start doing your work and continue to do that. I also happen to know someone who is in Glee club that needs to tutor for extra credit. So, I'll talk to him about helping you out the days we don't have practice."

"Okay."

"Also, your mom and I have been talking and we think that maybe we should start seeing a family therapist."

Abby raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't think we handled some things well with your brother and maybe it would be good for us to finally start to get better."

"I'm fine," Abby states in a hard tone.

"No offense Abs, but you're not," Quinn grabs her daughter's hand. "And it's okay because we're not either."


	7. Another One

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter…I've just been preoccupied with other things, but here is the new chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Another One

"How are you three this morning?"

Rachel, Quinn and Abby look at their therapist with small smiles.

"I'm doing splendidly," Rachel replies as she holds onto her wife's hand.

"I'm great," Quinn says.

Abby crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hate this," Abby replies honestly.

Before Quinn and Rachel can scold their daughter the therapist starts in.

"Why do you hate this?"

Abby just glares at the therapist.

"Apparently I'm not okay."

The therapist 'hmm's' and writes something on her pad of paper.

"Tell me Abigail, why do you think you are here?"

Abby remains silent, everyone in the office stays silent until the therapist brings her attention towards Quinn and Rachel.

"I know from our previous discussions that you think you haven't dealt with your son's death."

"He has a name you know?" Abby says as she finally puts her input to the conversation.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He was stillborn. That's it, that's all I know."

"How does that make you feel?"

Quinn rests her head on her wife's shoulder when she sees Abby get tears in her eyes.

"Abigail?" the therapist questions.

"It feels like a part of me was ripped apart. I always wanted a little brother and I had one, but then God took him away. What kind of God does that?" Abby screams in frustration.

"Baby, no one has those answers," Rachel approaches hesitantly. "We love Lucas, but it just wasn't meant to be and I'm sorry. I don't know what happened or why it happened, it just did."

"Abby, why didn't you say anything before?" Quinn questions with hurt.

She thought her daughter would have said something about it, but it turns out she's a lot more like Rachel than Quinn thought she was. Rachel kept things to herself as well, just like Abby.

"You two were hurting too. Mom, you won't even talk to mama about adoption. I can understand why you don't want to go through another pregnancy, but there are so many kids out there who need a home, why can't we be the ones to provide that for him or her?"

The therapist turns to Rachel and Quinn with a small smile.

"There's your starting point."

**-NSN- **

Brittany Lopez steps into her home with a smile on her face. She was so excited to finally be home.

"Where are my girls?" Brittany yells as she drops her bags on the floor.

Brittany frowns when no one steps forward so she decides to drop her bags into her bedroom hoping to find her wife there. Santana wasn't in the room so she leaves the bags on the bed and goes into the living room where she finally spots her wife sitting on the couch with her case files in her lap.

Brittany smiles adoringly at her wife. Santana was sleeping with her reading glasses on her face and pen in hand. She was snoring softly.

Brittany smiles and takes Santana's papers from her lap carefully not to disrupt the paper sequence. She places them on the table and takes Santana's glasses off of her face while removing the pen as well.

Brittany places butterfly like kisses on Santana's face. Brittany laughs lightly when she sees Santana's nose crinkle.

"S, baby, wake up," Brittany says before placing her kisses on her wife's lips. It didn't take long for Santana to respond and as she opens her eyes, Santana wraps her arms around her wife's and pulls Brittany to straddle her lip. It was the first kiss back since being gone for so long and Santana was loving all of it.

Brittany pulls away needing breath.

"Welcome home babe," Santana says with a grin.

"Hi."

Santana yawns and looks at the clock. It was ten o'clock and night.

"Why are you home so late?"

Brittany snuggles closer to her wife's side.

"My flight was delayed, but I am home now," Santana happily smiles. "Where's Sofia?"

"I would assume she is sleeping. She told me that she has a major problem."

"What is the major problem?"

"Our daughter is falling for Puckerman's son and Fabray's daughter."

Brittany furrows her eyebrow.

"Why is she falling?"

Santana rolls her eyes at her wife's reaction.

"Baby, Sofia likes Aaron and Abby."

"Oh, I like them too."

"Brittany, Sofia wants to date Aaron and Abby."

"Isn't that cheating? You can only date one."

Santana nods her head.

"Yeah, I know and that's Sofia's problem."

"But I thought you said she was falling. S, I'm confused now."

Santana smiles and picks Brittany up in her arms.

"Let's go to be baby, I'll explain it better in the morning."

**-NSN- **

Quinn rolls over in bed and rests her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I didn't think Abby knew about our discussion about adoption."

"From what I remember of the conversation you said you didn't want to think about it. I however am up for the idea."

"Okay, say we do this, the whole adoption thing, what are we looking for?"

"I want a boy and the age doesn't particularly matter, but maybe eight years old, somewhere in that range."

Quinn traces patterns on her wife's bare skin, something that Rachel enjoyed very much.

"I'm not entirely opposed to the idea, I guess."

Rachel smiles and leans down to kiss her wife.

"Are you serious?"

Quinn looks up at her wife and smiles.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to go through another pregnancy only to lose a child and I couldn't do surrogate because something can happen. I think adoption is our best option and I just have to think about it some more okay?"

"Yeah, I understand that. Thanks for thinking about it. My plan always included two children. We already have one."

"Now we need just one more."


	8. Duckies

**A/N: This has been done for about two weeks, but I've never had time to upload it until now. I'm still trying to figure out this whole Sofia dilemma with her feelings towards Aaron and Abby. Can I get your opinions?**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Duckies**

Sofia walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly when she saw her mom standing behind the stove. It was no secret that Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she was a hell of a cook and she always cooked when she came home to her girls.

"Morning," Sofia says with a bright smile.

Brittany turned to her daughter and quickly gave her a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Morning baby girl, how was home life while I was gone?"

"It was okay, Mamá, was…well Mamá."

Brittany smiles and nods her head.

"I know that feeling. My S, gets lonely when I'm not around."

Sofia rolls her eyes at her mother as she sits down by the table.

"Aaron or Abby?"

Sofia looks up with wide eyes.

"I think you should be with Abby, that way if you get married then Q, and Rach and all of us will be a huge family."

"B, don't scare the girl," Santana says as she walks into the kitchen.

Brittany looks over at her daughter who was pure white.

"Sorry," Brittany looks at her wife with a smile. "S, can we go see the duck's today?"

Sofia giggles from her spot at the table and Santana smirks at her.

"Of course we can B, we'll make it a family trip," at that comment Sofia frowns until Brittany looks at her and starts clapping.

"Yeah, mom, we'll go see the ducks."

**-NSN- **

Rachel walks into her kitchen and smiles at what she sees. Her daughter and her wife were on opposite sides of the table. Abby had her books open with a pencil in hand. She had a can of soda on her right side and a bag of chips as well. She was happily munching on them. Quinn, had stacks of papers and a marking pen. On her left side was a bottle of water. Every so often Rachel could see Quinn glances at their daughter who was trying desperately to get her homework done.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing?"

Both Quinn and Abby look up with a smile.

"How was New Directions practice?"

"No one showed," Rachel says with a frown.

Abby bites the bottom of her lip to keep herself from laughing. Quinn notices and raises an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"No one wants to practice on the weekends, which was probably why no one showed up."

"Get back to work," Quinn orders softly before turning her gaze to her wife. "If you want them to practice more make it mandatory or they're off the team."

Rachel sits down on Quinn's lap and smiles when Quinn wraps her arms around her. Abby rolls her eyes at both her moms' interaction.

"You are really smart, did you know that?"

Quinn grins at her wife.

"I have been told that from time to time, mostly by you, but it still counts."

"You guys are going to make me puke," Abby says in all honesty.

Quinn pulls away from her wife and raises an eyebrow.

"Abigail, get back to work," Quinn orders.

Abby rolls her eyes with a smile and does as she is told. Quinn turns to Rachel.

"What should we do today?"

"I could go over some of my Glee things, but I'm thinking you want us to do something family like."

Quinn nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"We could go see a movie. We haven't done that in awhile," Rachel suggested as she looked from her wife to her daughter.

Abby nods her head.

"That's fine with me as long as I can stop working on this crap then its fine."

"Nice try, we'll go to the movies after you finish that work," Quinn says with a smirk.

Abby groans and continues to work. Rachel gets up from her wife's lap and takes the chair next to her to watch her family work.

**-NSN- **

Abby closes her books with a sigh. Quinn looks at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up Abs? Do you need any help?"

Abby shakes her head.

"No I don't. Can I be done for the day?"

"No," Rachel says as she enters the room. "You young lady are severely behind in your work and as parents your mother and I both agree that your weekends are gone."

"You could have just said no. I didn't need a whole paragraph," Abby says angrily as she stands up.

"Abigail Fabray!" Quinn yells as soon as she sees the hurt look on her wife's face.

Abby sits and glares at her parents. She rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

Quinn stands up from her chair and follows her wife towards the family room.

"What has gotten into her?" Rachel asks.

"She thinks basketball is all she has and now that it's gone she doesn't know what to do."

Quinn hugs her wife and then kisses her softly.

"If her attitude doesn't change then we have to have more severe punishment that's all. But I don't think it will come to that."

"I hate that she's lost," Rachel says as she keeps her arms wrapped around her wife.

"I do too, but she'll find her way. Eventually, we all do."

**-NSN-**

"Why does mom get so excited about ducks?" Sofia asks as she sits down next to her mamá.

"Your mom will always be a child at heart," Santana says fondly of her wife. "It's part of the reason why I love her so much."

"You and mom just seem to clock so well," Sofia says as she watches Brittany feed the ducks. "It kind of scares me."

"Why is that hija?"

"I click like that with Aaron and Abby. Odds are I'm going to end up with one of them."

"Either a Fabray or a Puckerman, huh? Personally, I hope you get closer to Abigail, but that's just me."

Sofia raised an eyebrow to her mom.

"Why Abs?"

"At least I know she can't get you pregnant," Santana says with a grin.

Sofia just stares at her mami.

"That's not funny."

Brittany comes running up to her wife and daughter.

"How come you aren't feed the duckies with me?" Brittany asks with a childish pout.

"Mamá and I were talking mom, sorry."

Brittany holds out her hand for her daughter and one for her wife.

"Come now then."

Sofia and Santana smile and grab onto Brittany's offered hand.

**-NSN-**

Abby closes her books for the final time. She was finished with the work she was supposed to do for the day. Earlier she knew she misbehaved with her parents, but she had been so frustrated.

Quinn had retreated from the kitchen awhile ago, after finishing her grading.

Abby walked into the family room and found both her parents curled on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, momma?"

Rachel and Quinn turned to their daughter.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Abby turns to Rachel. "Especially you, momma. I love that you talk in paragraphs. That just makes you, who you are. I'm really sorry."

Rachel opens her free arm for her daughter. The other one was occupied by Quinn. Abby curled into Rachel's side ad Quinn smiles at her small family.

"Mom, momma, do you think I can go play some basketball?"

"Is all your work done?" Quinn asks.

Abby nods her head.

"What do you think, momma?" Quinn asks her wife.

"You can go for an hour, but you need to come home and clean up because Brittany, Santana and Sofia are having dinner with us."

"Thanks momma," Abby says with a smile before kissing her parents and running upstairs.

"She's a good kid," Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, she is and she's ours."


End file.
